


really can't afford to let anything go to waste

by entropyalwaysincreases



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Carrots, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Object Insertion, Papa Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, a little darker than the original, ye be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropyalwaysincreases/pseuds/entropyalwaysincreases
Summary: Rey's just trying to make sure they have enough food to last the winter. Papa Ben is just trying to find every use there is for a carrot.The original version of Chapter 15 fromthe nicest word there is.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	really can't afford to let anything go to waste

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little darker than the scene that was actually included in _the nicest word_ and isn't really compatible with that story as it is now, but please enjoy reading if you'd like :)
> 
> You don't have to read the original story, but if you want to you can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380746/chapters/58804984
> 
> As always, please imagine these carrots:

The week after Finn and Cal return, Ben and Rey stay home, tending to neglected chores around their own homestead. Rey spends two full days doing laundry which exhausts her so much she falls asleep at the supper table, only to be roused by Ben who helps her to drowsily don her nightgown. 

A warm spell allows her to open the windows briefly during midday and air out the claim shanty. She still feels clammy and unclean, and decides to heat enough water for a standing bath in the tub. 

It's pleasant, letting the warm water sluice down over her skin. She suds a bar of fine white soap through a clean rag and uses it to lather her underarms, down her torso. 

A series of crunching footsteps sounds from outside, and then Ben is pushing open the shanty door. He stops when he sees her, a wicked sort of grin taking over his features.

"Well ain't that a pretty sight." 

Rey rolls her eyes at him while he shuts the door, focusing on the rag in her hand. If she drags it a little slower over her breasts than she might have done if he weren't here, well…

"Felt like a bath," she says lightly.

Ben nods seriously. "It was a good inclination. I'm just worried you're missin' a few spots…"

"Where?" Rey frowns, craning her neck to try and look at her back.

"I'll get 'em for you." He holds out his hand for the rag and she hands it over, pretending to heave a sigh. Predictably, he continues soaping her breasts.

"I'm pretty sure I already got those spots," she says.

"Hmm," he says, using the rag to flick a nipple and humming in satisfaction when her breast jiggles. She laughs at him.

"Get my back at least."

He drags the rag around her belly and soaps between her shoulder blades, then lower and lower until he cups her buttocks in his large hands, not even pretending to try and clean them.

"Don't know if I told you how nice this bottom is," he says gruffly, kneading her flesh before giving her a brief smack with an open palm. Rey draws a sharp intake of breath, arching her back. Ben drags the rag across her skin, then dips between her cheeks, his fingers probing a bit through the cloth.

Rey squeaks.

"Just bein' thorough," Ben says, unrepentant, dropping the cloth in the bathwater. "I'll be out in the barn, just came in to get some cheese pans."

She watches him leave before rinsing herself off. Dressing in a clean set of combinations, she leans over the bathwater and cracks an egg in her hair, working the gooeyness into a lather before rinsing this out too.

The afternoon is quiet; Rey makes a few trips to the root cellar to gather ingredients for a stew. She sets out a few potatoes, onions, and some rather large carrots, wiping them down with a rag and beginning to chop. Ben wanders in, presumably finished setting the cheese. He watches her dice a potato before plucking the knife out of her hand. He sets it on top of the chest of drawers.

"What–"

"Shh." His hand is at her back now, pressing her to bend over the table. His other hand rucks up her skirts, parting the gash in her combinations so her nether regions are exposed to the breeze of the shanty. A pause, and then he licks a hot stripe from her clitoris to her cunt, wedging his face full between her cheeks. 

Rey gasps when he does it again, no longer any thought for the knife or the stew. He lingers at her cunt, dipping his tongue in and around her lips, and then drags the pointed tip oh-so-slowly further back, circling the ring of muscle there.

"Papa," Rey whines. Her muscles jump when he probes gently, using one huge palm to hold her open for him; his other hand finds her clitoris, drawing barely-there circles with a large finger.

"Papa just wants to make you feel good, sweetheart," he says in a low voice, probing again with his tongue.

His ministrations are unrelenting, but he's ignoring her cunt entirely, just keeping up the same slow touch to her clitoris and laying increasingly messy swipes of his tongue against her asshole. Rey quakes with the pleasure of it, but it's not enough. Tears smart her eyes while he continues.

"Papa!" she wails, frustrated beyond belief, she needs more, she needs to feel–

"Need something to fill you up, hmm, sweetheart?" He growls against her behind, licking again. "Need something in that pretty little cunt?"

"Yes–" She's sobbing now, undone, needs a finger, his cock, anything–

He pulls his face away and she cries out again, no, that's not what she wants at all–

He plucks something from the table next to her but she's blind to everything, her vision blurred through her tears, only feels something probe at her entrance, rough and thick, she grunts as he pushes it into her, stretching her wide.

Ben redoubles his efforts, pressing firm circles into her clitoris and probing deep with his tongue. Rey screams as she falls apart, clenching around the object in her cunt, her muscles jumping so hard her legs shake. This doesn't phase Ben, who cruelly pushes her through a second crisis, using one hand to fuck her with the thick object, which she registers dimly must be a carrot.

He lets up after this, leaving her spread out over the table, her skirts still rucked up and the carrot still wedged deep inside her. 

"Fuck if that ain't a pretty sight," he mutters. He shuffles around the shanty, but Rey is in an oblivious fog, occasionally clenching around the carrot as aftershocks shake through her. She feels him step up behind her again and pull the carrot free. "Gonna fuck you now, sweetheart," he grunts in her ear before pushing into her. Rey can only moan, so thoroughly spent, rocked in time with his thrusts. 

He reaches his hand out to grab another object on the table– the butter dish– and Rey watches him uncomprehendingly through slitted eyes as he slicks his fingers in the stick. His hand drifts back and then there's firm pressure on her asshole, tantalizing circles at the entrance, gently stretching her open. When he pushes his thumb inside her, Rey climaxes so hard that he chokes, his own crisis upon him as his thrusts lose their rhythm in her clenched cunt. He slumps over her, gallantly holding most of his weight on his forearms.

"Fuck," he mutters, kissing the back of her neck. Rey is still beyond speech, another wave of aftershocks have her clenching around him again, and he draws in a shaky breath. With a wince he pulls out of her and fiddles with the sheath, then is back again with a wet rag, cleaning her up. Rey thinks back to his probing in the bathtub; he must've been preparing for this.

Ben straightens her skirts and gathers her up, settling with her in his arms on the bed. 

"Do you want to– to engage in sodomy, then?" Rey asks quietly when her voice finally returns.

Ben starts. "Ah– no, that is, you're awful small, I think it'd take a bit of work–" He takes a breath. "I don't wanna do anything that'd hurt you."

Rey nods. Some of the working girls she'd known of back in the city spoke of it as a painful thing, something that brought in the extra dollar from the roughest men.

"I didn't realize that– that it could feel so good, back there," she tells him, blushing. She thinks of Finn's face, so screwed up in pleasure while the Pastor– 

"I only want you to feel good, sweetheart," Ben says earnestly, smoothing his hands down her arms. She hums, snuggling deeper into his arms.

Rey finishes chopping vegetables while Ben does his own washing. She sneaks side-long glances at him, standing in the tub with his cock half at attention. 

"Might as well come over here, if you're gonna keep looking," he says, amused. She pretends to consider, dragging her hand through the butter dish, before acquiescing to his demand. The butter gives a smooth glide and he's gasping as she takes him firmly in hand, stroking up and down the shaft. 

"Do you like that, Papa?" She looks up at him through her eyelashes. 

"Hng– yes," he says through gritted teeth, thrusting into her hand. "Cup my bollocks, sweetheart, won't you?" She frowns, delicately reaching beneath him to find them. They're spongy and surprisingly animated; she holds them in her palm, speeding up the hand on his cock. A thought comes to her mind.

"Does it feel good for you back there, too?" Rey drags her fingers further back, probing gently, finding a tight lane of skin behind his cock. Even further and it gives way his hole; she presses her fingers in.

He spends with a shout, and she just barely gets her palm over the tip in time to prevent it splattering all over her face. Calmly she washes her hands with the bar of soap, drying them on her apron, and returns to the chopping. He pants, staring after her.

The carrot that he used to fuck her rolls on the floor under her feet. She stoops to pick it up, briskly cleaning it with a damp rag, before chopping it into the pot as well.

They really can't afford to let anything go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the ladies on Twitter for suggesting I post this, and a special thanks to [@MizTooka](https://twitter.com/MizTooka) for this wonderful artwork of an aged-up Rey who has developed quite the taste for carrots ;)
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189168310@N08/50886308752/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 


End file.
